


Predatory

by LeiRei



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiRei/pseuds/LeiRei
Summary: Cy and Alastor have some time to themselves.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	Predatory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I'm back with my same bullshit but this time it's smut!
> 
> Cy belongs to me, and I've been drawing him a lot since I've grown attached to the Hazbin Hotel fandom.
> 
> I know that Alastor is Asexual, actually Cy is too.  
But that doesn't mean they can't have sex, I've hinted Cy's asexuality early on as well.
> 
> Well anyways, enjoy!

Cy looked over at his lover, a sort of predatory stare, eyed him from top to bottom, admiring his ear-like tufts that sways ever so gently whenever he would talk, and his eyes piercing through him, pure red and quite inviting, oh and his teeth, he loves it so much, those big teeth that would nibble and bite at his skin at their most intimate moments.

He hums, there was never a sexual attraction that he felt for the other demon but there was a want or hunger that he usually craves, and it's usually reserved to his closest and most intimate of lovers, it takes him a while to gain this hunger, and when it does, he is almost insatiable. Alastor took notice of his staring, and smirked, motioning for him to approach.

Cy obliged without question, they were in their private room and was just done with the day, he did thought that Alastor might have been tired today, but seeing as he had a playful smirk he knew that he was thinking the same thing, he almost rushed into Alastor's lap and kissed him too eagerly, wrapping his arms around his shoulder, grabbing hold on to his hair.

The Radio demon hummed at this, kissing him back just as eagerly, Cy mouthed at Alastor's lips, and soon their tongues meet, tasting each other, eager, needy, Al pulled him closer, almost grinding up against him, Cy in return moaned, pressing his ass against the growing hard-on inside Alastor's pants.

He was panting as they kissed, his whole body getting hot as he pulled away, lips dark purple, as saliva dripped a bit from his lips. Alastor smirked at this, running his hand against his ass, and squeezing it. "What does my darling desire?" he whispered, deep, hot, teasing.

The smaller demon shivered, and leaned closer, nibbling at his ear. "I desire only you, my dear." he whispered, pressing his ass against him once more, before finally Alastor flips them over so he was on top of him, Cy gasped softly at the sudden change of position but welcomed it, smirking up at his lover, who was prying his legs open with his knees.

"Then, I shall devour you my darling." he purred, peeling his bow tie off, and smirking down at him, like a predator ready to strike his prey, Cy hums running his hand through the other demon's hair, and grips at it, pulling him for another hungry kiss, bucking his hips up to meet Alastor's as they begin to grind at each other as clothes were peeled off.

Soon they were both naked and panting in each others arms, Cy keening ever so slightly when he felt sharp fingers prying his ass open, causing him to spread his legs more, he peered at Alastor who was opening a bottle of lube and smearing it on his fingers. "Deep breaths, my darling." he instructed, Cy sighed softly and keened once more as he felt a single finger pushed in, the pain and pleasure mixing, making him clench against the sheets.

"A-Al." he murmured, eyes half-lidded as he watched the Radio demon begin to finger fuck him. Alastor's ever present smile leered over him, leaning in to watch his face closely, he felt his face flushed red, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the noises his body was making. "Cy, my love.. You utterly delicious." Alastor begin kissing his neck, as pushed another finger in, Cy moan, clinging his hands on his partner's shoulders, gasping out in delight.

"I'm ready.. hurry, please." he begged, dragging his nails against the back of his lover, he felt Alastor shiver beneath his touch and snapped at him with a feral smile. "Darling, you really know how to drive me mad..." Alastor took out his fingers and positioned between his legs.

He braced himself against the sheets, staring up at the Radio demon and smirking back at him. "Fuck me, Al. I know you--" he gasped, throwing his head back when Alastor suddenly shoved his rigid cock deep inside him, not even letting him finish his sentence, he keened in delight, loving how the pain and pleasure was surging through his whole body. "Such a filthy mouth you have, my love." he gripped at his legs and pushes them apart holding him behind his knees.

"Might as well punish you for it." he growls and begins to rock into him, rough and harsh, making the bed beneath them creak and shake. Cy groaned, hands searching for purchase as it clings on the pillow below his head. "Al... Al." he begins to babble a bit, he was suddenly just another utter moaning mess.

His mouth was agape, tongue flicking eagerly against the air, the scent of their bodies was intoxicating him, the desire and lust that he sensed throughout Alastor's being was making him dizzy, he then clings his arms around him, clawing at his shoulders. "Al.. You feel so good.. " he babbled some more, and Alastor looked over him with so much adoration that he could have came right there and there.

Al snapped his hips hard, and lifts his ass up for a deeper angle, pressing close as to kiss him, murmuring under his breath at how gorgeous he is, how much he loves him, it was all just so good. Cy closed his eyes and reached for his cock, he was dripping wet by now and so so close, he can sense that Al was too, he pulled away a bit, and nibbled at his lower lip. " Cum inside me love, I want to feel you.." he whispered, and Al's eyes turned bright red, leering over him as his thrusts became more erratic.

Close, close, they were both so close, and soon he was tipping over his climax, toes curling as he threw his head back, cumming hard on both of their stomachs. Alastor was at a loss for words and just continued to move, watching him closely and soon was cumming deep inside him, he fucked into him just a few more times before finally slowing down, riding out his climax with shallow thrusts.

Both were panting as they were covered in sweat, Alastor leaning in to press his forehead against his, their breathing passing through each other, their bodies were so hot but he can't seem to pull away.

"Alastor, my dear.."

"Yes, my darling love?" 

He tilted his head and smiled as he cradled his face with his hands, pressing soft kisses on his lips. "Nothing, just wanted to say I love you."

Alastor stared at him for a while and barked a laugh, then pulled out and leaned in to cuddle him from the side, his smile soft and happy. "Oh darling, as do I." he intertwines their hands, and he kisses Cy's knuckles. 

"I love you, my darling." he whispered to him. He smiled and leaned in closer, two demons pressed so close and vulnerable, he'd never thought he'd felt like this ever again, and yet here he was, Hell deep in love with the Radio demon himself.

**-end-**


End file.
